moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzard
Foehn Revolt |role = * Assault * Anti-air |useguns = * 2x VHMGs * Stun grids |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 450 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 25 (flying) |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $1250 |time = 0:45 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cloud Piercer |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) |range = 7, minimum 1, radius 0.7 |ability = Deploy to drop portable Stun Grids that lasts for 330 frames (22 in-game seconds) * The stun grids immobilize enemy infantry on them * Has a cooldown of 340 frames (22.7 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 around where the Buzzard crashes when shot down |artist = *ONEX (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Buzzard is an attack gunship used by the Foehn Revolt. Official description The Buzzard exists to support the Foehn troops and tanks from above with its double set of powerful dual Very Heavy Machine Gun. It has two of these for dealing with enemy troops and light vehicles on the ground and two for eliminating the flying threats. While the idea behind the Buzzard is straightforward, its importance in the Foehn army is unquestionable, especially in the strike forces of Haihead and the Last Bastion. Even though Foehn specializes in unique flying weapon designs, most of those have been assigned to the Wings of Coronia as they complement the nature of its main base, allowing it to perform devastating raids from the sky almost anywhere in the world. The Buzzard however, is a simple but effective design which greatly works as a support to both frail but powerful attackers of Haihead and slow but well-equipped war machines of the Last Bastion. Additionally, the Buzzard can create a stun field on the ground, which will temporarily trap any infantry which come into contact with them.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Buzzards act as the primary light anti-infantry and anti-aircraft support unit for all subfactions of the Foehn Revolt. They are responsible for providing their ground forces with much-needed air cover from threats that the Jackal Racer might not be suited to retaliate against safely, such as an inbound airstrike or encroaching Epsilon Adepts. They are available early on in the battle after the establishment of a Cloud Piercer and are important units to each Foehn subfaction in their own way: Haihead's premier anti-air unit (the Shadray) is slow to respond against air incursions, Last Bastion lacks air power and speed for their specialized armored divisions, and Wings of Coronia's expensive flying machines, while destructive against vehicles and aircraft alike, are ineffective against infantry. Buzzards also serve another role as an area-denial unit with their airdropped stun grids. Upon deployment, it will immobilize infantry that attempt to pass through the trapped area. While the stunned infantry will recover after a short period of time, a Foehn commander can easily exploit this by peppering an infantry battalion in a vital chokepoint for other Buzzards and other Foehn forces to finish the immobilized infantry off. These gunships are still relatively expensive and quite fragile for their cost, so direct engagements with enemy units with anti-air capabilities is highly not recommended. They are also unable to threaten anything beyond infantry and light vehicles with their VHMGs, as they cannot deal major damage to heavier targets unless attacking in large squadrons. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.3.3 the Buzzard releases spike traps that damages enemy ground units passing through them when deployed. Trivia * The Buzzard is strikingly similar, both in appearances and roles for the most part, to the UD-12 Shepherd VTOL and UD-6 Talon strike crafts from Battlefield 2142. External links * Official showcase of the Buzzard prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:秃鹰攻击机 Category:Aircraft Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Self Healing